


The Soft Moonlight Shines in Your Blush

by sequence_fairy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underneath the moon, she lights a fire he'll never be able to put out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soft Moonlight Shines in Your Blush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> This is all Moony's fault. Also, I'm a sucker for knows-what-she-wants-and-gets-it!Kagome.

When she backs him up against the sacred tree, Inuyasha is so surprised that he doesn’t think to resist. When she wraps her arms around his neck, his automatically come up to hold her waist, and when she leans in, he has a moment to panic before her mouth settles over his and then he stops thinking at all.

When her hands find his skin beneath the layers of fabric, he hisses in a breath that whistles through his teeth and rushes out past her ear, making her shiver in his arms. She moans and Inuyasha’s ears pick up the breathy edge of her voice and it makes him quiver inside. She presses against him, and Inuyasha’s resolve starts to break. She’s warm and willing and he’s nothing if not male.

“Kagome,” he manages, trying desperately to reign in the arousal that threatens to strangle any coherent thought. She drags her hands down his back, and his hips buck into hers of their own accord. Her mouth leaves a trail of fire down his neck before coming to rest on the pulsepoint in his throat, where she bites down, hard.

Inuyasha makes a sound that later he will maintain was a growl, but is actually closer to a whimper and Kagome arches into his body. She lifts her mouth away from his neck, and pulls away far enough for him to see her face. Her eyes are dark, and her skin flushed. She’s breathing hard, and Inuyasha feels the way her heart is pounding in her chest. He can smell the wet heat of her. He inhales, nuzzling the side of her neck and the scent of her curls into his chest, wraps itself around his heart and digs in.

“Inuyasha,” she says, and his name trails off in a moan as his hands come up to her hair. He plunges them into the soft weight of it, and kisses her again. This time it’s easy, an exploration of her mouth, her taste and the way she moves against him when he frees one hand and runs it down her side to clutch at her hip.

They break apart again, and Inuyasha’s mouth drops open as Kagome tugs her shirt up over her head and tosses it somewhere behind her. She’s heedless of the fact that they are outside, where anyone could come upon them. “Kagome,” he says again, but his throat closes as she shimmys her skirt off her hips and steps out of it. Inuyasha suddenly feels very overdressed.

He doesn’t feel that way for long though, as she all but launches herself at him and unties and untucks and tugs and pulls and strips him of his clothes all while running her hands all over him. Her mouth follows the trail of her hands, leaving fire in its wake. They sink to the forest floor together. Somehow, he manages to arrange his clothes into something like a pallet before she unhooks her bra and presses her chest into his hands.

“Please,” she breathes, when he doesn’t do anything except stare at the way his skin looks next to hers and marvel at the feel of the weight of her breasts in his hands. He squeezes experimentally and Kagome shudders. He lifts his hands to trail his claws over her skin, watching as her nipples draw into tight peaks. She throws her head back, baring her throat to him. The sound that rushes out of her when his mouth latches onto the pulsepoint in her throat sets his already heated blood on fire.

His hands explore of their own volition, and Kagome leans back, taking him with her. Her own hands find purchase in his hair, and she draws his mouth down to her chest. She arches under him, and he kisses her skin, trying to be gentle until she threads her hands into his hair and presses his face into her chest. Kisses become licks and nips and the swirl of his tongue around her nipples makes her moan his name. He can’t help the smug grin when she lifts her hips in search of whatever friction she can find.

She snakes a hand between their bodies and grips him, and Inuyasha bows forward. She jacks him slowly, her hand at first cool, then warming against his heated flesh. He gets his breathing back under control, and it’s Kagome’s turn to look smug when he looks at her through his fringe. Every time her hand completes its movement - up, twist, down, twist - he shudders; helpless.

He attacks her breasts with new enthusiasm, determined to make her lose herself the way he keeps losing himself. Her hand keeps going, and he keeps having to close his eyes and breathe. She giggles, voice husky with desire. “C’mon Inuyasha,” she taunts, “I know you can do better than that.”

He slithers down her body, tongue tracing the plane of her stomach, dipping into her navel and finally, he buries his nose into her underwear. He inhales and her scent surrounds him, leaving his brain fogged with desire. She lifts her hips and that’s all the invitation he needs to draw the skimpy bit of cloth down her legs and toss it off behind him.

Instinctively, he knows what to do next, and licks a stripe up her centre, listening to her response. Her breath catches, and when he licks again, this time with tongue pointed, she writhes and arches. He pins her hips with an arm thrown across them, and then continues taking her apart.

Kagome is a symphony. She moans, and whimpers, and curses and Inuyasha is surprised by the frankly, filthy things coming out of her mouth, and she buries her hands in his hair, fingernails scraping across his scalp, and grabs onto his ears for purchase.

“Use your hands Inuyasha,” Kagome says, panting. He raises his head, and Kagome raises herself up onto her elbows. She looks down her body at him, and he watches her. She’s trembling, flushed, and her eyes have a glassy sheen he’s never seen before.

Inuyasha lifts his hand for her to inspect, shows her his claws, “I don’t want to hurt you,” he says hoarsely.

Kagome whimpers in frustration. “Please,” she begs, and it’s his undoing. He’ll never be able to say no when she begs. He tentatively strokes her with one finger, paying careful attention to where the sharp end of his claw is, and is rewarded with a mewl of pleasure and Kagome flopping back down. He figures out that he can use his knuckle and his tongue and the combination sends Kagome into paroxysms. She clutches at his hair and rolls her hips into his face, and her whole body tenses. Inuyasha stops, worried he's hurt her, but Kagome growls and pushes his face back into her cunt. He takes the hint.

This time when she tenses, and arches and grips his ears with enough force to hurt, he doesn’t stop. She keens his name, and the sound goes directly to his cock. If he hadn’t already been hard, he’d be hard now, and when she finally stops shuddering, and untangles her hands from his hair, he lifts his head.

This time she smiles at him, and he crawls up the length of her body to kiss her. Before he leans in, he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and licks the essence of her off his skin. Kagome watches, her gaze zeroed in on the way his tongue curls around his fingers. When he kisses her, she moans into his mouth, and Inuyasha presses himself against her, feeling the heat of her against his cock.

Kagome arches against him, and he slides through her slick folds. He catches her gaze, and holds it. She brings her hands up to his shoulders, and lifts her hips. He slips inside, and both of them moan as he slides in. She winces, and he stops, but her hands slide down his sides to his hips to urge him on. He waits, holding himself up on trembling arms, for her to nod and when he thrusts for the first time, he nearly bites through his own lip. The hot slide makes him see stars and he breathes through his nose, determined now to see this through without making a fool of himself.

Kagome lifts her hips again, and he pulls back and meets her. After a bit of clumsy fumbling, they find a rhythm that makes Kagome toss her head to the side and her fingernails dig into his shoulders. He buries his head into the side of her neck, and when it’s too much, when everything goes white around him and she clenches and arches and keens his name again, he loses himself in the sensation.

He comes back to himself lying sort of half-on, half-off of Kagome. She’s playing with his hair, watching him with a soft smile on her face.

“Um,” he says, and Kagome laughs. He rolls off her, and flops down onto his back beside her. “Thank you,” he says and Kagome shakes her head, rolling onto her side so she can look at him.

“I should be thanking you!”

“What? Why?”

“Two orgasms on your first try!” Kagome leans forward and kisses him on the nose before rolling to a seat position and lifting her hands over her head to stretch. Inuyasha watches her, watches the way her skin moves over her muscles and bones and thinks that the next time (and her fervently hopes there will be a next time) he wants to watch her when she comes. “I’m so proud of you!” she says, and he flushes before something about her tone catches him.

“Hey!” he exclaims, and before she can blink he has her pinned beneath him. Kagome looks up at him, challenge in her eyes and he watches her pupils dilate and the scent of her arousal heats up the air around them. “Just you wait Kagome, I can do better than that.” He misses the way she smirks as he covers her mouth with his own.


End file.
